


Inextricable

by HanaritsuKrizza



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 5x20 Anniversary Tour, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Whenever You Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: It's not that Nino can't grasp the concept of personal space, it's just that on his own personal space, Ohno is automatically and undoubtedly included.Or;"Even under the strict implementation of social-distancing, the Ohmiya combi remains inextricable."
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Inextricable

inextricable

\- (adj.) impossible to disentangle or separate

* * *

..

_"Even under the strict implementation of social-distancing, the Ohmiya combi remains inextricable."_

Of all the comments that Nino has seen from the moment they have posted the Nino-Ohno version of Arashi's Whenever You Call in _Tiktok_ , this one has stuck to him the most. It's worded impeccably and has a touch of formality but the gist is that _no matter what_ , Nino and Ohno are absolutely inseparable.

He doesn't think that the fan means it in a negative way. There are yellow and blue hearts followed by a series of smiling and grinning emojis at the bottom before it ends with the hashtag of their combi name. To him, this is more than enough of an indication that the fan behind the comment is actually squealing inside.

Nino is fully aware of the recent ordinances regarding the health issues and it's not like he isn't complying to them. Their regular TV shows are to be broadcasted nationwide, so the rules they have to abide following the 'new normal' is strict and proper. They are either being recorded remotely or being divided by several acrylic screens.

However, SNS is entirely different matter. Albeit official, their social media accounts can be considered as something more personal for them to use. It's like a convenient tool for communicating and interacting with their fans as well as for exhibiting what can't be normally seen in TV.

Which is why, Nino can go near Ohno as close as he wants to even in front of a camera.

It's not just about not being able to help himself anymore. No, it has gotten both much simpler and much more complicated than that.

Nino's hands have touched every part of Ohno's body, his fingers have traced every patch of skin, his lips have tasted every spot and fraction. He is aware of the expanse and shape, has memorized the curves and angles and can recognize all the odds and ends. He can also discern his warmth, scent, body mass and silhouette anytime. He knows Ohno's presence more than the back of his hands and to be in a close proximity as him has become as natural as breathing air—he's not doing it consciously but it's an unequivocal necessity in life.

Besides, having a physical contact with Ohno is a means for Nino to reassure, encourage and comfort him. It's his way to convey his sentiments without having to put them into words. It's his manner of protecting him.

When Ohno has cried in front of more than fifty-five thousand people and has admitted that he's been feeling worried and scared to face the fans that he holds dear and values so much, Nino has realized how vulnerable he is, how pure his heart is and how much he wants to protect him and keep him from getting hurt. That time, he isn't able to do anything aside from watching from the side (Ohno is also doing his best to stand strong), but after they have left the stage, he has instantaneously brought him to his arms and embraced him with all his might. (*)

From then on, he never wants to let go of him and be by himself again.

"What are you thinking about?"

Nino blinks, noticing that his eyes has lost their focus for a short while. Once it's back, his gaze lands to Ohno's downcast eyes. There's a minimal concentration coating his expression but his brows are raised slightly out of curiosity.

"You were in a good mood before I started, two minutes later and your brows are knitting," speaks Ohno again and Nino has to wonder when has he ever lifted his gaze.

"The first time you drew a person with a live model, it was with me, right?" Nino decides to ask even though this isn't exactly the main thought that he has been pondering earlier. (**)

"Ah yeah."

"I was just wondering if _NiTere (Nihon Terebi)_ kept that drawing."

"It's done," Ohno suddenly says as he passes a piece of paper for Nino to check. "I got them to give it to me. It's one of my treasure so I'm keeping it."

Nino inadvertently lets out a smile from that comment, then he looks at the paper and examines Ohno's work that has been started out of boredom. He sees his own face in the drawing. It's simply a doodle, he thinks, a rough sketch with lines that don't connect but still form shapes and outlines. The hue of the pencil is just very light and it doesn't even have toning or shading. The only thing that is detailed and definitely noticeable is the pair of eyes.

He feels a sense of wonderment and interest while looking at those eyes. They are clearly his, the resemblance is undeniable, but strangely enough, they seem a bit unfamiliar to him. "The eyes..." he mutters, gaze never leaving the paper.

"Those are the eyes you have when you look at me," Ohno answers the unspoken question while Nino takes note of how intense and piercing his gaze is in the drawing yet his eyes hold a certain softness that is too considerable not to see. They're firm and unyielding yet they're full of fondness and endearment and warmth—they're like the representation of Nino's feelings for Ohno and Nino is so _so_ amazed that Ohno has captured it very accurately. "Those are the eyes that I love the most."

Ohno's words are spoken casually as if he's just talking about the type of pencil that he uses and his tone is also just as gentle and kind as the usual, but the impact they give on Nino is a lot more than his heart can handle. He doesn't know how to work his tongue to produce a suitable remark or how to rack his brain for an equally staggering admission because his mind has drown out any other thing than the bliss he is currently in. 

_Ah, this person is really precious to me._

This is how Ohno sees his eyes and perhaps it's really not surprising that Nino finds them somewhat unfamiliar because they only appear like this when he's looking at the person he loves the most.

The curve of his lips widens and his eyes are sparkling with merriment as he grins and looks back at Ohno.

"Thank you, Leader. I'll treasure it."

_.._

* * *

_**-krizza-** _

**Author's Note:**

> * On the last day of 5x20 Arashi Anniversary Tour, Leader cried as he admitted being worried and scared.  
> ** In O no Arashi, Leader drew Nino+Hachiko and Nino said that Leader said that was the first time he drew with someone as a live model.


End file.
